Paper Cut
by Day Star
Summary: A truthful look at the real Mimi. Slight Mimoe.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh* Any resemblance to any persons, dead or living it entirely coincedental.  
  


Paper Cut  
By Day Star  


  
My entire being is not real, it is nothing but a reflection. I stare at my face in the girls room of the high school. I know how others see me, the surface me. But why can't they see the girl inside? Nobody ever cares about my thoughts and feelings. All anybody can ever see is my appearance. But maybe that is all there is to me. Maybe I am just a paper doll, not meant to have any emotions. And the cuts that are inside of me continue to slowly tear me into pieces. Everyone thinks that I am so perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect everything. People think I am kind of a spoiled brat. And that's the role I have to play. Silly, spoiled Mimi. But not for much longer.  
  
I slowly make my way down to Geometry class, and run right into Joe.  
I wonder what he is doing here? He doesn't even go to school here anymore. Because he is some sort of genius, he actually was in college two years early.   
  
  
  
Hi Joe.  
  
Mimi are you okay? He asks me, his eyebrows wrinkling in concern.  
  
Never better, I lie. I give him my biggest fake happy smile, and enter the class of hell. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here. I used to try. But the teacher would remark to the entire class that Mimi had gotten lucky on this exam So I've stopped trying. This class is just like all the others. Nobody cares. I hate Geometry. I am so stupid. Why do they make me endure this torture? Just to prove that I am a dumb, brainless little doll whose only true talent is to look pretty. I answer my own question. Geometry class takes forever, butt this time I don't mind. This is going to be my last day in this class, ever. After the bell rings, I don't even bother to go back to my locker. I walk slowly home. Nobody is there anyway. All the other kids have mothers or fathers that ask about their day, and talk to them. Even Sora's mom, as busy as she is makes time for her daughter. But Sora is wanted. I am just a hindrance in their jet set life style.  
  
I enter the silent house, my parents were away on a trip once again. Why doesn't anybody care? Even my parents. Always leaving me alone. Of course, they never really saw me when they were here either. Mother wants me to be the perfect little beauty queen, and father can't see the real me either. He thinks that all problems could be solved just by throwing money at it. I remember when I was younger......  
  
~flashback~  
  
Momma? Daddy?  
  
Mimi? What are you doing. It is three in the morning.  
  
There's a monster in my room mommy.  
  
Mimi you are much too big to believe in things that aren't real.  
  
My father hands me some money. Go back to bed princess. I'll take you shopping tomorrow.  
  
I started to cry. There really was a monster. It wasn't until years later that I learned to truth, that the monster I saw that morning was a digimon.   
  
MIMI! Go back to bed. You need your beauty sleep, and so do I. my mother chastised.  
  
I cried myself to sleep that night. Actually, I've cried myself to sleep many nights. I didn't want money, or promises. I was just a scared child, who wanted to be held. They really don't care, know body cares about the real me, but tt doesn't matter anymore. It will all be over soon. Nobody will care. I sigh as I enter my room. Reaching in my desk, I pull out the object I had taken from my father's desk last week. The shiny metal object that would free me. I look into the mirror one last time. _I'll be free of you soon I think. _ And I close my eyes as I jam the cold pistol against my temple.  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
I pause, my finger poised on the trigger.  
  
Hi you've reached Mimi! I am out shopping or having fun, so leave me a message. I am really bummed I missed your call bye bye.  
  
Mimi, its Joe. I just wanted to make sure you are okay.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks.  
  
You seemed kinda down today. Anyway, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you.  
  
I throw the gun on my bed, and pick up my pink fuzzy phone.   
  
. and then I burst into tears.  
  
Joe is frantic, but I can't stop crying.  
  
  
  
Joe. I need. I continue crying.  
  
Mimi, do you want me to come over?  
  
All I can do is cry.  
  
Mimi, I'm on my way over. It'll be okay. I promise.  
  
I cry harder when I stare at the gun setting on my lacy pink bedspread. I can't believe that I almost did it. _Oh Joe hurry. I am so scared, I don't want to be alone_. I sob on the floor until I hear his frantic knocking on the door. The moment he steps inside he gathers me in his arms.  
  
Whatever it is Mimi, your not alone.  
  
I start to cry again. It's not because what I almost did, or because I feel worthless, but now I sob because somebody really cares about me.  
  


FINIS


End file.
